


Turtlenecks

by exbex



Series: Ray/Ray vampire AU [1]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Turtlenecks

Ray is running out of turtlenecks. 

 

He should probably tell Kowalski to lay off for a while, because people are starting to suspect.  The thing is, Kowalski comes in every morning after his night shift and pins Ray to the mattress, and his cool skin feels so good against Ray’s warm skin, and he’s using that talented mouth of his on Ray’s long, luxurious neck while he’s rubbing their cocks together or fucking Ray senseless, and then Ray goes through the morning feeling a little dazed and light-headed, but grinning like an idiot.

 

Relationships are full of give and take.  Kowalski could be sucking on any number of people, but he comes home to Ray every day, and if this is what it’s like to have a boyfriend who’s a vampire, well, Ray doesn’t mind the intense cravings for red meat or the need to buy a whole lot of turtlenecks.


End file.
